Consequences For Actions
by maraudershire
Summary: Follow on to 'The New Years Resolutions' Which marauder breaks the agreement and how does asking Snape to Hogsmede go?


The consequences of the resolution agreement

It was January 10th and the marauders so far had not transformed into a werewolf, smoked one cigarette since the new years party (they had agreed that it would be too cruel to not be allowed to smoke that day because new years is an important date, Moony. You get to be a werewolf on Christmas) and had managed to give a lemon drop to the head master every time he was seen by a certain Pettigrew, who had in fact become the head masters favourite student because of this.

Remus was worried, he had 14 more days until he became a werewolf and he was not asking Snape out to Hogsmede, he had never thought the Sirius and James would go this long without smoking, he had known though that Peter would try his best to give lemon drops to the head master, he had the easiest job as long as he remembered to have lemon drops on him constantly, which of course no one would remind him, just in case.

Sirius was stood in the forbidden forest with James, they were close to the shrieking shack but couldn't go inside without Peter there to stop the tree from attempting to murder them.

"I won't tell if you don't." James said hurriedly to Sirius, Sirius instantly knew what James was on about and it didn't take a lot of convincing until they were both inhaling smoke hoping that Remus would not smell it on them later, there must be a charm for that.

Peter kept worrying that he was forgetting the lemon drops he made sure to stock up on, he also worried that he wouldn't have enough on him to cover until the 24th because he hadn't expected the head master to keep passing him when he realised that he would be given them every single time he saw Peter.

In fact, the last time that the boys had been acting so strangely was when they had to carry mandrake leaves in their mouths for a month, but this was a different kind of strange, this was the strange that meant Peter was always on the lookout for Dumbledore and making sure that he did in fact have the sweets in the bag in his pocket.

It was also the overwhelming strangeness when James and Sirius didn't smell like smoke or constantly have to leave the castle to have a cigarette because "James you're the headboy and I swear if I ever find out you have smoked in this castle again I will get your title taken away from you instantly." Had been a threat from both Remus and Lily.

The two boys, after getting rid of their smoked cigarettes, tried to think of a spell that would stop them smelling like smoke, after a while they gave up and hoped that because the full moon was so far away that Remus' sense of smell wouldn't be that strong yet.

James and Sirius made their way up to the tower and into their dorm hoping that their werewolf friend wouldn't be there.

"You don't need to panic James, he's probably just out snogging some girl, studying, terrorising a village, eating children." Sirius joked with James, trying to convince himself that Remus would be anywhere but where they were headed. How they wished they had the map right now.

Remus and Peter were sat in their dorm looking at the map showing the two approaching figures who had mysteriously come from the forest.

Both boys were hoping that James and Sirius had just broken the agreement.

"If they both broke it, do they both have to ask Snivells?" Peter asked.

"Although that'd be a good idea, I don't know what Snape would do to them for that. It can be whoever's idea it was." Remus explained, a hopeful glint in his eye, starting to make his voice sound excited to see them and not have to ask Snape to Hogsmede.

The two boys who thought that they had got away without being detected for smoking made their way from the common room to their bedroom, yet felt worried when Remus and Peter looked expectantly up at them from the opened and working map on Remus' bed.

"Enjoy your walk in the forest?" Remus asked and smiled.

"It was alright, I guess, Lily flower wasn't there though so it wasn't as good as it could have been." James replied, Lily had agreed to date him just the day before.

"So how's this agreement of not smoking going?" Peter asked, looking at them hopefully.

Sirius flopped on his bed dramatically, "Prongsie, they don't trust us! The dishonour, the mistrust, that act of..." Remus cut Sirius off.

"Betrayal." He supplemented for whatever Sirius was going to say next.

"Betrayal?" James asked, while glaring at Sirius and sitting on his bed normally.

"I don't know if you've realised this after all these years but werewolves have a good sense of smell."

"You smell strong enough for me to tell." Peter added in, both males looked at their friends who were trying to decide what to do.

Sirius looked up and pointed at James, "It was him, all his idea, I didn't even smoke one."

James had a murderous look on his face, "I said I wouldn't tell them if you had one, you had MY cigarettes, and I wasn't going to tell on you."

Sirius smiled, "I'm not asking Snivells out."

"Which one of you had the idea to smoke?" Remus asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to force it out of them, he did have a relaxed way of himself now and noticed Peter did too.

James admitted it was him and made a point to say that even if Sirius hadn't betrayed him he would have told them that it was his idea.

"Well that settles it then, you have to ask Snape to Hogsmede." Peter said, laughing along with Remus and Sirius.

"Sni… Severus, wait a moment." James called to Snape, who looked angry to see James in his vicinity.

"What is it, Potter?"

"I was err… SIRIUS STOP LAUGHING! I was wondering if you would..." He was cut off from the loudness of the other three marauders laughing as they had insisted they had to witness him asking Snape to Hogsmede.

"Wondering what?" Snape replied, looking at the other marauders direction lividly.

"If you would want to go to Hogsmede with me on Valentines day." James said, trying not to spit the words at Snape who looked ready to hex James.

"You wanted to know if I would go to Hogsmede with you?"

"Yes Severus."

Snape didn't say a word, even when he hexed James. He silently made James come out in pus oozing spots and briskly walked away.

Sirius' laughter increased, if it hadn't there was no doubt that he would have hexed Snape into oblivion.

"Prongs, mate, try and explain this to Lily." Sirius managed to get out before him, Remus and Peter collapsed from laughing.


End file.
